Giving Me to You
by Starnaon Aren
Summary: The blond boy thought of an idea. He was going to give her Uzumaki Naruto for Christmas. NaruHina oneshot


**Giving Me to You**

**Pairings:** Naruto/ Hinata

**Summary:** The blond boy thought of an idea. He was going to give her Uzumaki Naruto for Christmas. NaruHina

**Author's Notes:** Hi! This is Hiami. I hope you're all having great holidays!! This fic will be a Christmas fic with a **NaruHina couple**. Enjoy and have a nice Christmas!

(I almost forgot. Naruto and Hinata are 15 years old in this fic!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Christmas was approaching. Many people were excited and the streets were filled with people shopping for gifts. The colorful lights were hanging on windows, trees and everywhere.

Uzumaki Naruto was also looking forward to this day, since he would finally be able to show a certain girl his feelings towards her. However, because he couldn't ignore the others, he bought boxes of ramen in a very cheap price and decided to give just two packages of ramen for each person. The Kyuubi boy woke up early on Christmas Eve and spent few hours wrapping the ramen for his friends, teachers, the Hokage, and many others.

After finishing them in a hurry, he quickly went outside to buy one Christmas present for the girl that he liked for a long time. Naruto spent another couple of hours searching for something Haruno Sakura would really want to have.

No one knew how hard he had worked for months to gather all the money, which he earned from every mission he did, for this one moment.

After going inside a shop and to the other, he finally found a best gift: a beautiful white coat that came down to the knees and a small pink bag that matched well with Sakura's pink hair.

'Whoa, I didn't know clothes and bags are this expensive these days…'

Luckily, he had enough money to buy it, but now had no money. He had spent it all for Sakura. But Naruto was more than satisfied. He would find Sakura tomorrow, give her the present, see her smile in delight, and hug her. His plan was absolutely PERFECT. Feeling the happiness around him already, he went out to give the others his early cheap-ramen-present.

-

It was past lunch time when he came back home.

'I'm starving!' He quickly boiled the water and poured it over the ramen. Now he just had to wait for 3 minutes. He had never let his ramen being overcooked in his life and was now waiting patiently. It seemed like a year has passed when Naruto lost his concentration on the clock and heard someone knocking on the door.

The boy opened the door, expecting one of his friends complaining about receiving just two ramen, but he was absolutely wrong.

"Hi, N-Naruto-kun…" It was Hinata.

"Hinata?" He raised his eyebrows, looking at the shy girl and soon noticed that she was holding something with two hands. Her face was bright red like a rose.

"A-ano… I just c-came h-here t-t-to…"

'She is so shy and weird sometimes…' Naruto thought as the girl was having trouble finding the right words to say.

"I-I… M-Merry Chr-Christmas, Naruto-kun!" She quickly stretched out her arms to give the box that was wrapped a light blue paper.

"It's… for me?"

Hinata just nodded since she was too embarrassed to speak or to look up at him. Naruto was stunned for a split second, and couldn't say anything as well.

After few moments, the girl finally spoke.

"Ano… I h-have to go now…" She turned around and was about to leave when Naruto quickly grabbed her wrist gently.

"Wait!" The 15-year-old boy gave her a foxy smile when she turned around, which was so wide.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!"

"Y-your welcome… Th-thank you for y-yours as well…"

"No problem!" He was still beaming and Hinata was letting the heat from her reddened face to the air. She felt it was too hot for winter weather.

"Ano… See you a-at the f-festival t-then."

"Yeah, bye!" He gave her a wave and the girl left as soon as possible. But Naruto was too blind to think that she was in a hurry because of the embarrassment. He closed the door and stared at the present. He knew too well that he was supposed to open it tomorrow morning, but couldn't wait that long. So the blond boy opened it carefully, wondering what it could be.

"Wow…"

There were a hand-made orange scarf and gloves that matched well with the color of his clothes. Naruto stood still, looking at those knitted orange materials and not even caring about the ramen waiting for him on the table.

'She must have made them herself…'

He quietly stroked the scarf and gave himself a small smile, which was not being a normal Naruto.

'Hinata… Thank you and… I'm sorry.' The blond felt so careless only thinking about Sakura.

Hinata used to bring lunch herself to him when he had no food left at his house or when he was so exhausted after training for a long period of time in order to bring back Sasuke.

Christmas was the best day to give his thanks to her, but the only thing he gave her is carelessly wrapped ramen. How stupid.

Naruto decided to give her something special like what she gave to him. However, he had no money to buy a present. Then his blue oceanic eyes slowly moved to the present he prepared for the pink-haired girl. At that moment, he thought about giving the white coat he had bought. But, that was not special gift – It was just something very expensive.

The boy started to think of another way. He couldn't make something because today was Christmas Eve and was too late to start anything. Besides, he wasn't good at it either. Naruto pondered about what to give her.

'Come on… Think of something that Hinata would really like… What an idiot, why did you spend all of your money to buy only Sakura's gift?' He smacked himself.

He wanted to give her something that would make her smile and have a great Christmas.

"That's it!!!"

He had thought of an idea. The boy's serious face quickly turned back to his original grinning face, being satisfied with what he was about to do.

He was going to give her Uzumaki Naruto.

-

There was a Christmas Eve party in Konoha in the evening, where everyone wears their family's traditional clothes and celebrates with friends and families. Hyuuga Hinata was quite looking forward to it since she would be able to meet Naruto and have a break from her hard training. She changed herself and went outside when it was already starting to get dark.

-

Meanwhile, when people had gone to the festival, the small streets were empty and so quiet that it was the best time for Naruto to make his move. The boy guessed that Hinata and her family went to the festival like other people and so came out of his apartment.

-

Hinata looked around and met his former teammates and friends. The shops were decorated with bright lights and a large Christmas tree was standing on the middle of the main street of the Konoha. Lots of shops were selling Christmas cakes and puddings.

Everyone was there, except Naruto.

The girl sighed. She had hoped that she would have been able to talk to him, but that hope has disappeared. She stared at the Christmas tree with a blank expression, some sadness written on her face.

-

'This stupid box is annoying me like hell.'

Naruto angrily said to himself as he quietly ran to the Hyuuga residence, holding a large box and it was completely covering his sight. The boy had many problems because he had to move his head to left or right to see where he was going.

After an hour of searching and struggling, he had finally found the Hyuuga mansion. He slowly jumped over the front gate and stayed still for awhile to make sure that no one was there. Luckily for him, no one was in the house and everything was dark. Naruto sighed in relief. – If Neji or Hinata's father was there and see him sneaking inside the house, the blond would have been already half dead.

But there was one problem. How was he supposed to go _inside_ the house? This plan was going to be much harder than he had expected it to be.

'That doesn't mean I'm going to give up now!'

He put the box gently on the ground and started to think of a way to go in without smashing anything.

'I should have asked Shikamaru!! Oh well, it's too late to do that now… Hmm… I'll use my chakra to unlock the door then.'

He knew that it wasn't going to work, but it was the only way he could think of. Naruto went to the sliding door and placed his hands on it. If he could just control his chakra and move the lock, everything would be fine. However, nothing happened.

'I knew it wasn't going to work! If it did, then every house will be unsafe from thieves.'

He ran through his hair and made it even messier. There must be a way…

'I need more chakra…'

He had no other choice.

'Kyuubi…'

"_You need my help again, boy?"_ The fox with nine tails said with his low husky voice.

'Yeah, I need your chakra, a lot.'

"_Just for a girl?" _Kyuubi laughed_. "You're much more stupid than I thought. I didn't know a girl would be that precious to you as much as fighting."_

'…'

"_Well, I have no choice then."_

Soon Naruto felt a strong energy of chakra coming to his body. He put the hand on the door and tried to unlock it. This time, He heard a clicking sound and as soon as that was heard, he was able to slide the door open.

"Yes!!" He cheered loudly but quickly covered his mouth. 'I must stay calm…'

-

The living room of the Hyuuga mansion was large and so plain. However, there was something on the corner that caught the boy's eyes. There was a small Christmas tree.

'I thought the Hyuuga family doesn't like that kind of decorative stuff…?'

That was when he remembered what Kiba had told him this morning: The Hyuuga members all went to the Sand Village to celebrate Christmas there with other important people. So every Hyuuga was supposed to go there, but one person refused to go.

'And that one person was Hinata…'

Hyuuga Hinata had said to her family that she was going to remain in Konoha and train herself more. Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi was angry at that first, but he accepted it since he wanted her to improve in order to lead the family someday.

'I guess I'm not the only one spending Christmas alone…' He thought bitterly in the dark.

The sky was very clear and the moonlight was coming inside the living room. Naruto saw many presents underneath that tree, including his ramen. He placed the box he carried next to the Christmas tree.

His new present for Hinata was going to be much larger than the tree standing in the living room.

Uzumaki Naruto opened the top of the box and took out a long blue ribbon. Using that ribbon, he wrapped himself with it, but it didn't go quite well as he had wanted it to be.

It took a long time for him to do the next step. He finally decided to not use the ribbon and threw away in the bin.

Naruto then went inside the box. It was quite wide and deep enough for him to sit and relax. He managed to close the box that was hard to do from the inside. And he waited.

-

There was still a long time to go before the party ends. Hinata sighed. She felt tired already because of all the training she had done these days. So she told Sakura and Ino that she was going home early and went, leaving the people still laughing and celebrating Christmas Eve.

She wanted to train more before she went to bed, but she was too tired to do so. Everywhere was dark as she slowly walked away from the main street to the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata slowly opened the door and went upstairs to her room, not even noticing something has changed. She didn't see a large box near the Christmas tree she had decorated.

The girl took a bath and lied down on the bed, feeling miserable.

'Everyone is celebrating Christmas with their family…'

But she wasn't. She was alone now and she couldn't go to the Sound Village because she wanted to become stronger. Anyway, her family was not the type of people who celebrate Christmas with joy and happiness. They take it seriously. That was another reason why she said she was going to remain here.

Ever since she was young, she never had a chance to decorate a Christmas tree. She saw many on the streets or at her friends' houses, but not in her house. Since her family was away this time, she was finally able do it and she had never imagined how fun it was.

'But… I have no one to look at the Christmas tree or to open the presents with…'

This Christmas was surely going to be lonely and a sad day for Hinata.

-

Naruto was just sitting down inside the large box waiting for Hinata to open it on Christmas morning. Now, he was doing nothing.

'Ahhh!! It's so boring!'

Even worse, his stomach started to rumble.

'I should have brought something to eat for dinner!! Next time when I make a plan, be sure to ask Shikamaru before I act!' He made a mental note to himself.

That was when he heard the door being opened. He stayed still, not trying to move at all and held his breath.

'Hinata must be home. But so soon? I thought the festival lasts longer than this?' Then he heard her climbing up the stairs and when the sound was not heard, he sighed.

'That was close. I'm glad that she didn't see this box. I want her to open it in the morning.'

His sitting position was starting to get very uncomfortable. He wanted to lie down and sleep, but he couldn't give up now. After all the things Hinata has done for him over the past few years, he was going to give her something that is unique and special this time so she could remember it forever.

'Okay… So when Hinata-chan opens the box, I'll surprise her and maybe… _hug her_?'

It was something he was planning to do for Sakura. But Sakura's present was not important right now. He wasn't going to let Hinata be lonely this Christmas. He was going to be her family for one day and maybe celebrate Christmas with her and make her relax from her training.

He thought about how many times Hinata had helped him or even saved him during missions. Naruto had never had time to think about these, but as he had nothing to do, those precious memories came back to his mind.

He smiled.

"Thanks Hinata…"

He felt his eyelids becoming heavier in each second. He wasn't cold at all because he was wearing the orange scarf and the gloves that Hinata gave to him for this Christmas. And before he knew it, Uzumaki Naruto fell asleep.

-

Hinata woke up early. After washing herself, she went downstairs to open the presents. It was Christmas and it was a day everyone had waited for so long. But at the same time, this Christmas wasn't going to be a great day for the Hyuuga heiress.

She came downstairs and slid the door open that led to the living room but soon stopped. A large box was standing there, next to the tree. The more shocking thing was that it was larger compared to the other presents she had received. On the front, there was a messy writing and it read: 'To Hinata, Merry Christmas!'

'How did this present came here in the first place?' She didn't remember seeing this the day before.

She stood still and kept looking at the box. But she sensed that nothing dangerous was there inside.

Whoever delivered this to her, it was a present. And if it was something dangerous, she then will be able to see how much she had improved after that hard training. She slowly approached towards it and opened it.

As she lifted the cover of the box, she had nearly lost control of her leg and fell down. She nearly had shouted loudly but quickly covered her mouth with two hands.

The present was not _a thing_, it was_ someone._

_There was Uzumaki Naruto himself, sleeping peacefully inside the box, in a sitting position and leaning against the wall of the box. _

The girl calmed herself down and removed her hands away from her mouth.

'N-Naruto-kun?'

What was going on? Why is Naruto here?

So many questions came up to her mind but none of them were answered.

'He is… Naruto is my Christmas present?'

She couldn't help herself but to smile while keep looking at his sleeping face. Whoever decided to give her Naruto, it didn't matter to her now.

All that mattered to the shy girl was that he was there.

The boy she liked, the boy she admired for so long, and the one who gave her the greatest courage in her life.

Uzumaki Naruto was the most precious person to her and that wasn't going to change.

Hyuuga Hinata was still standing in front of the box, watching Naruto.

She was going to wait for him to wake up and make him breakfast.

Surely this Christmas wasn't going to be miserable. Because it was the best day of her life and she had just received the most precious and special present.

Hinata knew this present wasn't going to last long.

He was going to walk away when he wakes up from his sleep. But it was enough for her.

Just by seeing Uzumaki Naruto as soon as she woke up on a Christmas day was the best gift she could get.

"Thank you… Naruto-kun…" She said quietly to him.

This Christmas wasn't going to be a day to be forgotten… _forever_.

-THE END-

Author's Notes: How was it? Sadly, I'm just staying at home this Christmas and I had nothing to do. So I decided to write a Christmas fic. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas this year! Merry Christmas to everyone! Have a lovely day. Bye!

From Hiami


End file.
